


The Knight Of Miracular

by beccabecky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: Adrien Agreste has heard of the legends of the Knight of Miracular but he'd never thought he'd meet her.





	The Knight Of Miracular

Long ago, in the land of Miracular, there was a knight of honor. Her title was Protector of The Land, The Ladybug. She was called this due to her unbelievable amount of luck she had combined with her combat skills with basic weapons like swords and bows, she quickly became popular among the public. But she was severely injured in the fight against the evil empire of Papillion. Their kingdom was soon brandished with the signs of butterflies, the symbol of the empire that destroyed their country and culture. Ladybug went to a secret place in the wild forest of Adrina, an endlessly large expanse of land that was acquired in a war the Ladybug helped fight in. There are people who believe in this legend of a woman, though silently, for the next century.

The king of this constantly expanding kingdom was the Monarch, Hawkmoth. The title was passed on from parent to child. And so, there was a new clan of married bound royalty, the Agreste's. They took over the empire after the last monarch died and so they have taken over.

They have heard of the warrior, Ladybug, but never believed in it. Adrien Agreste never believed in it, waving it off as just a child's tale.

Oh, how wrong he was.

\--------

'Run, run, RUN!' Adrien panicked to himself as he ran through the crowded forest, filled with trees and branches alike. He turned to a bush with wide eyes. Without a single look, he jumped in. The boy slowed his breathing, turning into soft inhalations rather than panting from running away from castle guards that caught him out and about even though he said his father allowed him to do so.

"Where did that brat go?"

"I dunno, he was just here a few seconds ago!"

"Maybe we should check the tavern for him?"

The other guard sighed in exhaustion, "Sure, why not?"

Adrien heard the soft crunching of leaves as the guards walked away. He heaved in a breath. 'I'm gonna get an earful from father about this.' he thought to himself as he got up and looked around for anybody who could see an 18-year old in middle-class clothing with sticks, leaves, and mud in his perfectly combed hair. Once he was sure no one saw him, he turned and walked to the light of the town. But something caught the corner of his eye, soft yellow light in a cave near his hiding place. It wouldn't hurt to check it out.

He walked cautiously towards the cave, a little anxious as to who might be inside. He stepped into the cave and continued on the track. Five minutes into walking, looking around and making small turns, Adrien found himself in front of a large door with a giant ladybug on it, shining with rubies and round circles of obsidian. He pushed the door slightly and it slammed open, causing a yelp of surprise to come out of the prince. Shaking a bit, he walked into the room, admiring the murals of the kingdom that his family burned to the ground (but he didn't know that. yet). His eyes wandered to the madien lying a plush bed surrounded with roses with thorns.

Her hair was as dark as midnight and she wore a simple peasant dress of red and accents of black around the sleeves. She had a fair complexion and in her hands, she held a long sword of ivory with ladybugs carved on the handle. Adrien walked closer to her and nudged the lady with his finger. Her eyes opened and in a matter of moments, she held him up against the nearest wall with her sword against his throat.

"Where am I? Have you been sent here to kill me? How long have I been sleeping?" she asked quickly, pupils of her eyes shrinking slightly, revealing more of her sky-blue irises.

Adrien put his hands up, "You're in the kingdom of Papillion, no, I have not been sent here to kill you, and I don't know how long you've been sleeping. Can you please let me go now?"

She gave him a glare and put her sword down at her side and looked to the ground. But, she perked and looked up again at the boy who woke her from her slumber. "Wait, the kingdom of Papillion?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"No," she looked at the sword in disgust, "No, no, no, no," she paced around the room.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

She looked back to the door and turned back to him. "Do you by any chance know what happened to the kingdom of Miracular?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "We, the kingdom of Papillion, conquered them,"

Her face molded into a frown. She pinched the space between her eyebrows. "Gods, no," she muttered.

She sighed and got her cloak (where'd she get that?) and sword. "That's it, I'm leaving."

"Wait! I didn't even get your name!"

She turned back to him and sighed. "Pleasure to meet you, the name's Ladybug, Knight of Miracular and chosen one of the goddess of creation, Tikki," she said in a dead tone, as though she's tired of saying it on her tongue. She held out her hand.

Adrien shook it. "Nice to meet you, Bugs. My name is Adrien Agreste, heir to the throne of Papillion."

Ladybug's smile tightened as well as her grip on the prince's hand. "Then we'll get along splendidly."

**Author's Note:**

> me: doesn't post for a few weeks  
> me: finally posts  
> me: but it's a miraculous ladybug au fic  
> me: and its only 900 words


End file.
